


Heat of the Moment

by Peachy_Beans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Clothing Kink, FFXV Kink Week, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Prom and Noct are just a couple idiot teenagers who think they've got all the time in the world, Time Skips, Very loose plot, World of Ruin, and then, authority kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: A couple of boys who like to pretend they have all the time in the world. A future that proves they don't.Let's at least give them a moment of happiness together.[For the FFXV kink week on tumblr]





	1. Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Authority kink  
> ->Honestly, if being caught by his dad, his dad’s shield, and the Marshall getting head from his ‘best friend’ in the throne room was how he was going to go out (as opposed to some sort of prophecy bs), then he was definitely living his best life.

If any part of this stood out as a bad Idea, Noctis wasn't seeing it. Especially not with the way Prompto's hand was tangled with his own and the teasing whispers they were sharing back and forth.

Of course, his first clue should have been that he was sneaking his commoner boyfriend (though only presented as his best friend to everyone around him) into the throne room of the Citadel. But who was he to care? He was 17 and in love and he wanted to just live while he could.

So here he was, pulling the most precious person in his life along, occasionally stopping to pin him or be pinned by him for a quick, heated makeout up against the wall, before finally reaching the doors to the throne room proper.

"Hey, Noct. You're sure your dad's not in there doing something important? Or that he doesn't have any reason to come in here today?" Prompto whispered, squeezing Noctis's hand. It was a valid question, but not one Noctis really knew the answer to. He merely shrugged and pushed open the doors to the -thankfully- empty throne room just enough for them to slip into before quietly shutting them again.

In the time it took him to do so, Prompto was already walking across the room as if in a trance, marvelling at the interior of a room he'd never thought he'd have a chance to see.

"Wooooow...dude, I wish you'd let me bring my camera with. I'll probably never get to see this place again when we get caught."

The prince crossed his arms with a stern pout "Hey. It's 'if', not 'when'. If dad's not here now he's probably got stuff going on for most of the day anyways."

"Sure sure. And when my ass gets thrown in the dungeon for trespassing, I'll be sure to tell them that." It was a tease, Noctis knew. They'd had lengthy discussions about the fact that, no, Prompto would not get thrown into a dungeon for trespassing. Mostly because if he WAS caught, he'd be with Noctis anyway. It also helped some that they didn't even HAVE a dungeon in the citadel anymore, now replaced by a rather sweet wine cellar that he just had to raid at some point in the future.

"Seriously though, let me bring my camera next time you decide to be gutsy and sneak me into the Citadel."

"Alright." Noctis shrugged, wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him gently towards the throne looming above the rest of the hall "First things first though, We came in here for a reason."

Prompto grinned and bumped their hips together "So you could defile the Lucian throne by having sex all over it."

Noctis couldn't help but laugh at that "That's one way to put it."

"Oh come on 'highness', you know that's exactly what we're planning on doing."

Noctis couldn't help the small shiver that ran down his spine at the use of his title. "I know."

Prompto smirked and skipped his way up the steps to the throne proper. "Well, your highness? I don't have all day."

The prince grinned and followed the blond up the stairs. "Sure you don't. What appointment are you missing? Petting that one puppy that lives by your house?"

"As a matter of fact..."

Prompto started as he turned to find Noctis a lot closer than he was expecting, making an indignant sound as he stumbled back to land on the throne.

"Oi! Don't startle me like that!" The blond pouted pointedly. "You're the one who's supposed to be sitting here, you idiot prince."

Noctis hummed as he took in the sight in front of him. "I don't know. You look pretty good sitting there." He placed his hands firmly on the armrests of the throne and leaned in close. "I think I might just have at you like this. What would you say to that?"

Prompto shifted a bit in his seat. "...whatever you say, your majesty."

The prince couldn't help a small chuckle. "You're really gonna milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? I have the crown prince staring down at me while I sit where he's supposed to eventually. Let me get a bit into this..."

"Eh, fair enough" was all he said before dragging Prompto up by the collar of his shirt into a heated kiss, one that left said blond panting and gripping loosely at Noctis's own loose tee (frankly if he hadn't suggested they go home and change out of their school uniforms first, he'd REALLY hear about the eventual wrinkles and stains later).

"H-highness..."

Noctis let the small thrill of hearing Prompto say his title in such a breathless way settle in his abdomen and spread through him, somehow pulling him along with the game the blond seemed to want to play. "Look at you. A pauper making himself comfortable on the throne. Don't you know that's where the king sits?"

Prompto bit his lip -a sight that Noctis couldn't really get used to his own reaction to- and stared up at him. "I...I beg your forgiveness, your highness..."

"Forgiveness? I daresay you should be begging for something else entirely." Noctis internally winced at that, but didn't let his facade slip. He moved his hand from Prompto's collar to cup under his chin. "What do you say?"

"...please...your majesty..." Prompto moved his hands down to rest at the prince's hips. "Let me earn your forgiveness...show you how sorry I am..."

Noctis shivered at the openness of Prompto's gaze, like he was seeing something deep and sincere and not entirely reliant on this play they were having at. Like something they'd previously avoided was suddenly very important, but they didn't have a proper word for it. But that was going to have to be just another one of those things they talk about later. When they didn't have other things on their hormone-driven minds.

"...show me then."

Prompto slid his hands to the waistband of Noctis's pants, making quick work of the button and zipper and tugging the offending garment down his thighs. His fingers then dipped into the elastic of his boxers. "May I, majesty?"

Noctis nodded, shivering a bit. "Yes...yes please..."

There's a small smile on the blond's lips as he pulls down Noctis's boxers, visibly shivering at his half-hard cock. "Highness..." Prompto whispered and wrapped his hand around his length, grinning up at him.

"Prom... You're so good..." Noctis panted and rolled his hips forward into his hand.

The blond leaned in and sucked the head of his cock almost reverently as he stroked the rest of the length, eyes still trained on the prince's face. He hummed softly around him and rested his other hand on Noctis's hips.

Noctis, for his part, was already absolutely breathless at the sight, watching his boyfriend slowly and reverently suck him off. "I think...you can do better than that..."

Prompto made a small sound and moved his hand from his cock, giving only that as a warning before swallowing the whole length at once.

Noctis gasped and threw his head back with a hungry moan. "Ah...! Like that...just like that..."

Prompto moaned around him, bobbing his head slowly and gently encouraging a reciprocal motion from the prince.

Of course, Noctis was happy to oblige, rolling his hips forward to slowly start fucking his boyfriend's face. The sounds that slowly started coming out of his mouth at the feeling echoed around the empty hall, hopefully stopping at the heavy door opposite them. It was easy to get lost in the purprising amount of skill Prompto had for his lack of experience, and that's just what Noctis did, finding his pleasure in fucking into the blonde's throat.

Noctis groaned and leaned a bit over Prompto as he thrusted into his mouth, fingers tangling into his hair. "Shit Prom... I'm gonna-"

"Ahem."

Any thought of how close he was was suddenly gone from his mind at the pointed cough from behind him, followed by a chuckle and a quiet groan. Prompto made a shocked noise and pushed Noctis away, spluttering a bit while Noctis yanked up his pants and glanced back at the intruding guests.

Honestly, if being caught by his dad, his dad’s shield, and the Marshall getting head from his ‘best friend’ in the throne room was how he was going to go out (as opposed to some sort of prophecy bs), then he was definitely living his best life.

"When you two are done, meet me in my office." Regis teased, obviously amused by walking in on the pair. "We need to have a bit of a chat about proper uses of the throne. See you both shortly."

Noctis and Prompto shared a look of dread as the trio left the room.

"At...least we have a story for the future...?"

Prompto frowned and smacked Noctis's hip "Not funny!"

Noctis laughed and kissed Prompto's forehead. "Yeah yeah. Guess we've gotta face my dad eventually...shall we?"

"Mm...okay..."


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Orgasm control  
> ->If he had use of his hands, the clock on the side table would be thrown across the room. As it was, the ticking was just grating into his overly sensitive nerves.
> 
> (Set after the previous chapter)

A tick of a clock set up on the bedside table grated straight into Prompto's nerves, making him desperately twist his arms where they were tied above his head. His hips bucked up uselessly, desperate for release.

"Noct...please...please...."

Tick

A hand slowly moved up Prompto's side, pausing to pinch at a sensitive nipple. A sharp cry of frustrated pleasure pulled its way from his throat, making his back bow off the bed.

"I'm close...so close..."

"Not yet."

Tick

There was a shift on the bed as Noctis leaned in and sucked a nipple. The wandering hand slid down his torso, carefully cupping against his length and stroking slowly.

"Noct... If you do that I'm..."

"Not yet."

Tick

There's a beat where Noctis's hand didn't move and Prompto dared to look downwards at what the prince was up to.

Oh, was that a mistake.

"Noct...if you use that, I'm definitely-"

"Not yet." Noctis shifted to where he was seated between Prompto's legs, gently pressing the vibrator against his perineum and setting Prompto's already sensitive nerves on fire, causing him to cry out so loudly that he was -not for the first time- thankful for Noctis's penthouse suite depriving him of neighbors. 

The real miracle was that he hadn't cum on the spot.

Tick

Prompto squirmed as Noctis's hand continued its motion along his painfully hard cock, tears of frustration building up on his lashes as he softly whines a steady stream of "please, Noct, please please please..."

Tick

If he had use of his hands, the clock on the side table would be thrown across the room. As it was, the ticking was just grating into his overly sensitive nerves.

It almost hurt.

"Noct...highness...please...!"

"Ah, was that so hard?"

Prompto sobbed outright, his body so wound tight that he could barely register the frustration that THAT was all Noctis had wanted: For the blond to use his boyfriend's TITLE of all things. Instead he found that said prince was leaning in to whisper "go on, cum for me" softly in his ear and suddenly all that previous tension was gone, a sound somewhere near a scream tearing its way up out of his throat as he came.

Tick

Noctis chuckled and leaned in to kiss away the tears that streaked his beet red face. "You did so well, Prom." He whispered as he carefully untied Prompto's wrists from the headboard and gently started massaging them. "You did so, so well."

Prompto pulled a face, but the affection wasn't unappreciated. Lazily, he tried to pull Noctis down into a much desired cuddle session.

"Uh, Prom. Can I, like, at least clean up first? You made a mess..." 

Oh, he'd DEFINITELY have to get Noctis back for this one.


	3. Crave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Desperate arousal/frustration (very loosely followed the prompt today bc it got out of hand and ended up just being normal frustration)  
> -> Noctis sighed as he waited for the elevator, taking another look at the various pictures Prompto had sent that day and settling on the first one from that morning. As he settled behind the waiting Crownsguard, he let the image settle in. The ruffled hair and sleepy smile and soft lighting...he wouldn't be opposed to waking up to that more often...
> 
> If only he wasn't...
> 
> ...If only he wasn't the crown prince...
> 
> (some fluff set about a year before the previous two chapters)

Really, it just wasn't fair.

It had taken about a month for Prompto to get used to spending weekends at Noctis's house and then there he was, peeling a sweat-damp tank top off while standing in his living room after coming back from a run. Noctis, meanwhile, couldn't help but stare in shock, spoon of cereal in his mouth and a surprise boner in his pants.

When the blonde noticed his stares, he paled and immediately made to cover his torso shyly (later, he'd find out his reasoning and gently coax him out of his discomfort with sweet kisses, but that was a bit off from where they were).

"S-sorry...I didn't know you were already up...usually you're asleep when I get back so..."

Noctis swallowed his cereal and shook his head "N-nah...you're fine."

Prompto shifted awkwardly and ran to the bathroom. "Please excuse me!"

Noctis sighed as the door was shut behind the blond.

"...shit."

\--

It had started as a fair trade offer: Each of them send the other a shirtless picture after whatever workout they did. 'I mean, I saw you after you came back from one so it's only fair you get to see me after too...'

But somehow, the prince noted as he stared at his phone while Ignis droned on about some big official meeting they had to get to, it had devolved into something a bit more frustrating in the week or so they'd been sharing selfies between them.

Prompto's message had come too early for him to be back from his run yet (Ignis had dragged him out of bed EARLY) and showed his best friend smiling sleepily up at the phone, chocobo plushie they'd pooled arcade tickets together for held tight to his chest. The only thing he got to explain was a simple 'Good morning, prince Noctis.'

Of course, it was in reply to a picture Noctis had sent way too late the night before that he'd taken right before falling asleep; His pajama top was riding up over one hip, the faint light of his bedside lamp casting odd shadows across the sliver of exposed skin and only captioned with 'Good night' (Ignis had found him with his phone on his face the next morning, battery down to 15% and light still on).

"Are you even listening, Noctis?"

"Yeah yeah, Sylvanus being a pain and Turing being uncooperative and Vanalia being needy. I know, Iggy."

Ping!

Noctis yelped and almost completely dropped his phone at the sudden message notification, hurriedly opening his phone and totally ignoring his advisor's annoyed look.

'...oh...'

Noctis could feel the blush rising in his cheeks at the picture of Prompto, freshly returned from his daily run and coated in a nice layer of sweat. He was wearing the "100% Certified Gold Chocobo" shirt Gladio had seen Prompto eyeing one weekend and convinced Noctis to buy (the future shield had even bribed Ignis into modifying the top so that it had ridiculous arm holes that went most of the way down Prompto's sides) and was smiling sheepishly at the camera.

Prom: 'Guess it's still too early for you to see this, but I just got home!'

The prince quickly hid his phone screen as Ignis circled behind him. "Get ready to go. We're leaving."

"Okay. Just give me a moment."

Noct: 'I'd love to hang if I didn't have this meeting...see you tomorrow?'

Prom: 'Ugh, that sucks...yeah see you then.'

Prom: '...would you mind if I sent more pictures later though? If I get bored?'

Noct: 'Nah I wouldn't mind at all. Later dude.'

Prom: 'Later'

Noctis bit his lip. Today was definitely going to be a test of will...

\--

It was so much worse than anticipated.

His phone had started vibrating out notifications about an hour and a half into the meeting, but he could do little more than try to ignore it while people spoke. As soon as a lunch break was called -by Ignis, thank the Six- Noctis beat a hasty retreat to a vacant room of the Citadel to check.

As expected, it was several pictures in a row, all with Prompto in seemingly less and less clothes. As he scrolled, a new notification popped up.

Another picture.

Noctis bit his lip as he scrolled down to the newest picture, anticipation quickening his pulse.

Prompto, from what Noctis could see, wasn't wearing anything at all. The chocobo plushie from that morning returned, covering his chest and the lower half of his face.

Prom: 'Time for laundry I guess, haha'

"Fuuuuuuck...he's gotta be teasing me at this point..." The prince shifted a bit, his pants suddenly just a bit too tight.

"Noctis?" Ignis knocked at the door. "Did you want anything to eat before we meet up again?"

Noctis bit his lip, palming the front of his pants as he stared down at Prompto's picture. "Y-yeah...I'll be out in a sec..."

"Come on, then. I'll walk you to the dining hall."

The prince hissed and pulled his hand away. "Okay...yeah..."

Oh...this meeting couldn't get over with quick enough.

\--

Several more pictures arrived while the meeting continued: One more of Prompto wearing nothing (DEFINITELY nothing if the glimpse of Prompto's hip bones just at the edge of the photo is anything to go on and boy if that didn't do something to Noctis...) with a caption of 'Wow...I'm actually really digging myself today! I think this selfie thing is getting to me lol', and about half a dozen of him back in that chocobo tank top and boxers doing more mundane things around the house. If Noctis was more coherent as he flipped through the pictures while Ignis drove him back to his apartment, he'd make a mental note of how PLAIN Prompto's place looked, like it was barely lived in. Instead, his weary brain made note of how nice Prompto looked while eating a fucking SALAD for dinner ('Wish it was Iggy's cooking lmao') or how cute his smile was as he wished Noctis a good night.

"...Ignis, how soon is too soon to ask someone to move in with you?"

The shocked sound that came from his advisor and amused laughter of his shield drew a pout from the prince. "What?"

Ignis met his eyes in the rearview mirror. "Noctis, just what are you talking about?"

"Can you ask someone to move in if you two aren't even dating? Is that a thing?"

Gladio's laughter filled the car again.

"Noct, I think we'll have to have a discussion about why anyone moving in with you is a bad idea." The advisor stated as he pulled in to park in the garage of Noctis's apartment complex. "Anyone other than Gladio and I, I mean."

"Tch. Yeah, yeah... Thanks for the ride, Specs." Noctis grumbled, suddenly in a bad mood as he climbed out of the car. And if he shut the door a bit too violently, he'd just say he didn't realize it with how tired he was.

Noctis sighed as he waited for the elevator, taking another look at the various pictures Prompto had sent that day and settling on the first one from that morning. As he settled behind the waiting Crownsguard, he let the image settle in. The ruffled hair and sleepy smile and soft lighting...he wouldn't be opposed to waking up to that more often...

If only he wasn't...

"Your highness, we're here."

"Ah...thanks..." Noctis smiled politely as he exited the elevator. "Have a good night, Pietra."

"Thank you, your Highness."

The smile faded as the doors to the elevator slid shut.

...If only he wasn't the crown prince...

\--

"What are you doing here, Noct?!"

Noctis looked up from his phone at the surprised face of his best friend and shrugged "Felt like hanging out over here today. Couldn't sleep good so I just came early." He stood and crossed his arms. "And before you ask, I put the key back where you left it. Under the mat? Really?"

Prompto shifted a bit awkwardly. "Sorry...I wanted it to be someplace I'd remember if I didn't have my key..."

"I'm just teasing, Prom." Noctis wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders before immediately regretting it. "...oh yeah...morning run sweat..." He mumbled, peeling his arm off Prompto's damp shoulders.

The blond laughed and elbowed his side. "Let me take a shower real quick."

"I better get a bathroom selfie since I won't get one from this morning."

Prompto snickered. "We'll see."

Noctis smiled to himself and settled back on the couch.

Yeah, this was definitely what he wanted more of in his life.

\--

Noctis grumbled and opened one eye to glare at his phone. Of course Ignis was calling again. He couldn't hide at Prompto's house forever. Still, he pointedly reached over and denied the call, letting said blond nap on.

A thought entered his brain as he rested his head back against Prompto's: Why not take a picture to remember this quiet moment of normality with?

He picked up his phone and carefully opened his camera. Once he was sure he had them both in frame...

Click

"Perfect." He whispered, smiling softly.

As he stared at the picture, at how relaxed Prompto was as he leaned against his side, he couldn't keep down the bitter thought of 'if only i could have this forever'.

If only...

Gods be damned if he wasn't at least going to have this for just a moment more...


	4. Dapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Clothing kink  
> ->It's not a BAD view, per se. The suit really does look like it was made for the express purpose of making him feel both vastly less attractive (as if he didn't already) and absolutely desperate to bend him over a table.
> 
> (forward skip from the last chapter)

If there was anything Prompto had severe mixed feelings about, it had to be when Noctis had some big, formal event to attend.

His friend always looked so down as he dressed in the layers of fabric that likely cost more than all the clothes he currently and had ever owned combined. They'd never really talked about why he seemed to hate the thought of going to such formal events, but Prompto had worked out that it had something to do with the weight of responsibility ever present at every gala and ball and dinner.

(Much later, after a particularly taxing event, Noctis will show up at Prompto's house and just let himself be held while he spills all his insecurities into his boyfriend's shoulder, but that is still a ways off for them...)

This night was just another of those big formal event nights, with the minor exception that -as a personal guest of Noctis's- Prompto was being brought along.  
"I know it's some big formal THING for my birthday, but if you come along, maybe I can deal with it." Noctis shrugged as he passed his friend a suit that looked so expensive Prompto was sure he'd actually ruin it just by touching it.

"Uh, dude...are you sure I'm, like, ALLOWED to go?" The blond chewed his lip as he carefully laid the suit across the arm of the couch. "I don't know anything about how these things work..."

"We'll see when we get there, won't we? Now come on and get changed. Ignis will be here soon to drive us." Noctis picked the suit back up and dragged Prompto to his bedroom despite the blond's protests.

Now that he could see his and Noctis's suits side-by-side, he could tell they were made to match each other; both the black slacks and jackets had gold pinstriping, but where Prompto's had a sunshine yellow vest and black tie, Noctis's colors were switched.

"Noct are you sure yellow is proper for something like-!!" Prompto froze as he looked up to find Noctis had already removed the t-shirt he'd been wearing when Prompto arrived and was reaching for his suit. To say he was not prepared for that sight would have been an understatement and a half, and if his eyes wandered at all, he'd be able to play it off as shock not allowing his eyes to rest anywhere.

Six help him.

Of course, it didn't help that his friend had a body that Prompto, admittedly, had had vivid dreams about on a regular basis simply due to their continued post-workout-and-whenever-else-they-feel-like-it selfie exchanges over the last several months.

"...dude, you okay?"

"S-sure thing, buddy...j-just...warn a guy next time?" Prompto forced a laugh. "I'll just...go change in the other room...give you some space..."

He didn't wait for Noctis's reply before he grabbed his suit and scurried off to the guest room that was basically permanently set up for Prompto's near-regular sleepovers (though it was never used for them) to calm down and change.

\--

Honestly, if Prompto thought Noctis looked good without a shirt, then every time he got to see Noctis in one of his formal getups, he was utterly floored.

Whoever the royal tailor was was VERY GOOD at making sure that whatever Noctis wore made him look like a perfect combination of handsome and sexy, something that Prompto just did not find fair at all. Especially not when Noctis was already both of those things anyways.

Noctis was fussing with the cuffs of his jacket, a look of annoyance and dislike that Prompto was used to plain on his face.

"Need help there, buddy?"

Noctis looked up, likely about to sass Prompto about asking something like that, but his mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened in surprise.

Prompto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Noct? What is it?"

"That suit...looks really good on you, Prom..."

The blond flinched and looked down at himself. "It's...just a bit fancier than the one I have at home so..." (He didn't really mention WHY he had a nice suit, but Noctis didn't need to know about the 3 job interviews he'd had in the last month, nor the meetings with his parent's bank and the financial aid services department...)

Noctis's gaze travelled down his form, causing Prompto to squirm under his scrutiny. "No...it looks REALLY good..."

'Same to you, buddy' is what Prompto wanted to say. Instead, he turned red and looked away. "D-do you need help or not?"

"Nah. I'll just have Specs do it." Noctis shrugged and stood, walking over to his friend and tugging at the front of his suit. "You look pretty good in Royal colors, Prom."

Prompto turned dark red and looked down at where Noctis was holding him. "I-I mean... Th-they look better on you... They're your colors and everything..."

The prince grinned and pressed closer. "Then, I guess you look good in my colors."

The blond bit his lip and leaned into him. "Noct..."

"Are you two ready?" Ignis called from the doorway. The pair jumped apart, a dark blush on their faces as they turned to stare at the advisor. "...did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Prompto squeaked at the same time as Noctis all but ran to the door to escape.

"...what has gotten into you two...?"

"Nothing! Let's go!" Prompto hustled his way over to the door, pointedly avoiding Ignis's curious gaze.

"What on Eos...?"

\--

Prompto worried at his lip as he hovered near the snack table. Noctis had gotten 'borrowed' about 15 minutes after they arrived and now, about 2 hours later, he was staring squarely at the back of his friend as he's passed to another noble couple. It's not a BAD view, per se. The suit really does look like it was made for the express purpose of making him feel both vastly less attractive (as if he didn't already) and absolutely desperate to bend him over a table. The blond let out a small whine of frustration at the thought.

"Everything alright, Blondie?"

Prompto yelped and nearly dropped the glass he was holding before shooting Gladio a glare. "Not cool."

"Heh, relax. That's the only way to survive at these things."

"Easy for you to say...you've got a lot more practice." Prompto sighed and picked at invisible lint on his sleeve. "Plus, you're used to...that." He gestured vaguely towards Noctis, who was faking a smile like a champion while he talked to yet another set of guests, including a little girl that apparently had insisted on being picked up by him. 

Gladio raised an eyebrow and stared down at him. "What, you intimidated by the princess?"

"By the sight of him in that sexy suit, maybe..." Prompto let slip before covering his mouth in shock. Why did he just admit that out loud?!

"Ah, I get it." The shield chuckled and shook his head. He placed his hands on his hips and smirked down at Prompto. "Want me to get him over here for you?"

"Eh?! I-I don't want to be a bother...!"

"Free of charge, Blondie. Just watch." Gladio calmly strode over to where Noctis was setting the small child down and -much to Prompto's horror- slapped Noctis square on the ass. When Noctis turned to snap at him, the larger man motioned towards Prompto, and said something the blond couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it was enough for Noctis to turn beet red and glance his direction.

Oh, he'd have to get his revenge on Gladio if he said something bad...

Prompto didn't really stick around to get embarrassed further, so he set his empty glass on the edge of the table and scurried out the opened doors to the Citadel gardens. 

"Prom! Wait up!"

Prompto hid behind a tree and covered his face, whimpering a bit. "I don't know what Gladio said but I didn't send him over!!"

"What are you talking about? I know you didn't..." Noctis rested a hand on his shoulder. "...can we talk for a second?"

Dread filled Prompto's core. "S-sure..." He turned to stare at Noctis anxiously. "What is it?"

"Ok first of all, don't look like I'm going to yell at you...makes me feel bad..." Noctis sighed, gripping Prompto's shoulders. "Second... Look, you're wearing my colors, right?"

"Y-yeah? That's what we said earlier...?"

"Well, I really wanted to see you in them... Didn't expect...that they'd look way too good on you... Made it hard to focus on doing my duty as prince, greeting guests and stuff..."

"Are you kidding me?" Prompto laughed a bit. "I was mostly just staring at your ass all night because I didn't HAVE anything else to do."

Noctis joined in the laughter. "I was imagining other things I could put you in that happened to be Royal black."

Prompto stepped closer and rested his head on Noctis's shoulder. "Dude...is there any way we can bail like right now? I've wanted to get you out of these all night and I don't know why."

Noctis hummed in fake consideration. "Sure why not, I'll shoot Iggy a message here in a second and get him to run us back to my apartment. Sound good?"

"Can't wait."

\--

Prompto whined as he awoke the next morning, tugging the blanket over his head at the single beam of light hitting him square in the eye. Slowly, his memories of the night before -specifically, the frantic handjob Noctis had decided to give him as soon as the teens made it to the bedroom. Speaking of...

"Noooooct...wake up..." Prompto grumbled, glancing at the clock. "I need to make sure my clothes from last night didn't get too stained before Ignis gets here..."

Noctis whined back, barely awake. "Don't worry about it. I'll just get you a new one before the next event. If you want to join me...?"

"Yes." Prompto sat up suddenly, excited. "I definitely want to!"

"Then I guess it's a date, huh?"

Prompto couldn't have possibly been happier in that moment. "I'm already looking forward to it." He hummed as he gently pressed a kiss to Noctis's lips. Noctis returned the kiss with a lazy smile.

NOW he couldn't have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I can't write handjobs.


	5. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: having sex while on the phone and having to keep quiet about it  
> ->"Oh, I know exactly what my son and his 'friend' were doing, Clarus."
> 
> (back to around the same time as the first two parts)

Noctis gasped and held a pillow close to his chest, rolling his hips back as best as he could against Prompto's despite the angle. For his part, Prompto rested his cheek against the knee he'd hooked up onto his shoulder, panting in time with his slow, steady thrusts.

"Noct... You're so good..."

Noctis made a small sound of pleasure and reached back, gripping at Prompto's knee "Prom...please..."

The blond opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off with the sound of Noctis's phone vibrating across the nightstand. Annoyance tore its way through the prince and, without thinking, he reached over and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ah, good. You're still up."

Noctis paled drastically. "H-Hey dad."

Prompto made a surprised noise and stilled mid-thrust.

"I just wanted to call and speak with you a minute. I haven't seen you in some time. How have you been?"

"I-I've been good. Just...hanging out with Prompto. Say hi, Prom." Noctis held out his phone, mouthing 'Keep going' while the device wasn't held to his ear.

"H-hi, king Regis." Prompto squeaked out, thrusting his hips forward and causing Noctis to bury his face into the pillow to stifle a moan. "N-nice to hear from you, sir..."

Noctis pulled the phone back to his ear. "I-is there...anything in particular you wanted?"

"Ah, no. Did I call at a bad time?" Regis's voice was light and cheerful.

"I mean...Mm! Maybe a bit of...a-a bad time..." He pulled away from the phone and hissed out "Fuck, Prom...more..."

"I see. I suppose I'll call you back later, then."

"Thanks dad love you bye!" Noctis tossed his phone off to the side and met Prompto's curious face. "Did I stutter?" He dug his heel into the space between Prompto's shoulder blades. "More."

\--

Regis chuckled to himself as he hung up the call, shaking his head a bit. To his right, Clarus sighed and shook his own head. "What in the world were they doing?"

"Oh, I know exactly what my son and his 'friend' were doing, Clarus."

"Really, you'd think that Noctis had more shame than that."

The king laughed a bit to himself as he stood from his desk and walked past his shield and oldest friend to pour himself a glass of brandy. "I remember not all that long ago we were guilty of some of our own breaks in decorum. And I daresay that Cid had a very similar thing to say about us. Not to mention he got Cor in on it and the Marshall still won't let me live it down."

Clarus looked away pointedly. "And here I thought we'd all gotten past that."

Regis passed a glass to Clarus, smile on his face and in his tone as he said "Some things you just don't get past, my friend."

"I suppose so, Regis." The shield returned the smile and took the offered brandy. "Or are you talking about something else?"

The king grinned and leaned close. "I did say 'some' things."

Outside the door, Cor lowered his hand and walked away. He knew from experience he wouldn't be able to talk to them for some time.

"...no shame..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like father, like son. Apple, tree, blah blah blah


	6. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Sex toys under clothing  
> ->"You're...an ass..." Noctis panted into the receiver of his cell phone, his back pressed against the wall of the unused closet he'd taken refuge in. "I'm at...an important meeting..."
> 
> There's a soft chuckle on the other end. "Yeah? Your point?"
> 
> (The boys are finally over 18 aw ye)

Noctis shifted slightly and tapped the end of his pen on his thigh, trying to distract himself from the subtle pressure against his prostate and decidedly not paying attention to the meeting he was stuck in. The plug Prompto had offered to him that morning was suddenly quite a distraction from whatever complaints were being tossed around the room.

"Are you listening, Noct?" Ignis whispered, looking at him in concern.

The prince shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just...got stuff on my mind..."

The advisor sighed. "I'll supplement your notes later. Just try to pay some attention."

Noctis nodded, but barely a heartbeat later, he froze as the plug buzzed to life inside him. "Shit..." He hissed under his breath, gripping the pen tightly. Ignis gave him a look of warning, but didn't comment. The prince, meanwhile, was trying his best to control his breathing and not make any sounds to draw attention to himself. It was only just enough to get his attention. Not nearly enough to enjoy. He grit his teeth and shifted slightly, trying to get the subtle vibration where he wanted it. "Specs...can you...get me excused...? Please...?"

"Whatever for?"

"Please, Ignis..." His breath hitched as the vibrations increased in intensity. "...please..."

Ignis sighed and looked forward. "If I may ask for a favor..."

\--

"You're...an ass..." Noctis panted into the receiver of his cell phone, his back pressed against the wall of the unused closet he'd taken refuge in. "I'm at...an important meeting..."

There's a soft chuckle on the other end. "Yeah? Your point?"

"Prom..." Noct groaned as he stroked himself slowly. "I...need to pay attention..."

"But you weren't going to, were you?" Prompto hummed before the vibrations kicked up another notch.

Noctis bit his lip and bucked up into his hand, his grip on his erection tightening slightly. "N-no...fuck...I wasn't... That's good, Prom...So good..."

Prompto chuckled again, sending shocks of pleasure straight to his cock. "Are you touching yourself? At a meeting?"

"Prom...you did this to me..." Noctis joked back, stroking faster and thrusting up into his hand. "You started this..."

"Mmhm..."

"Prom?"

His whole body jolted as the vibrations kicked up to what Noct could only suspect was the maximum level. His phone clattered to the floor as he threw his head back with a moan, the sensation against his prostate almost too much.

"Gods...Prompto..." He bit his lip. "Close...!"

At that moment, the vibration cut off entirely. The indignant whine that tore out of his throat at the loss of the stimulation was almost painful. He hissed and grabbed the phone "What the FUCK, Prom?"

"I was thinking... How about you wait until after so I can help you out? I'm sure you can make it." Prompto's voice is lighthearted. 

"Dammit...I hate you so much..."

"Love you too, Noct."

Noctis stood shakily and stuffed himself back into his pants. "See you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because of day 6 being such a pain when I was trying to get it written this and the next chapter ended up super late. I'm skipping it altogether for now. Might post it later though!!


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Free day!  
> ->"We bet that whoever got the most high scores by the time we turned 18 would get to do whatever they wanted with the other."
> 
> (Some World of Ruin fun)

"It really has been a long time since we've been here, huh?"

Noctis stopped and looked back at Prompto, whose gaze was turned to one of the many ruined buildings of their former home. "I guess so..." He walked over to stand next to him "What're you staring...at... Oh..."

"What are you two doing?" Gladio snapped at them, a hand on Ignis's back as he lead him down a set of stairs "The rest point is down here. Come on before more daemons come out."

"We'll meet you two in a minute, Gladdy." Prompto called back, glancing away from the half wrecked sign of their favorite arcade. 

"Don't be out here too long."

Noctis smiled "We won't."

\--

"Think they put in a generator?"

Noctis shrugged and headed to the back of the arcade while Prompto brushed the dust off one of the machines. 

"Damn...this place mostly survived when the rest of the city didn't. Isn't that something?" The blonde laughed. The lights blinked on, followed quickly by the arcade cabinets themselves. "Ah! They liiiiive!"

Noctis grinned as he returned and wrapped an arm around his waist "I wonder if they still have our high scores logged in..."

"Wouldn't that be wild?" Prompto sighed and rested an elbow on Noctis's shoulder. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as the machines around them went through their booting sequences.

"Hey...you never did cash in on one of our old bets here."

"Hmm?" Prompto studied his face "What bet?"

"We bet that whoever got the most high scores by the time we turned 18 would get to do whatever they wanted with the other."

"Oh...I thought you won that." The blond scratched at the back of his neck. "Didn't you cash in on it?"

Noctis shook his head. "It was your win. I had Ignis come check the day after your birthday. You had one more than me."

Prompto studied a spot on the floor. "I...hadn't really thought about what I'd ask for if I won..." He smiled hesitantly up at Noctis. "How about a rematch? One two-player game. Same stakes."

The king chuckled a bit. "Sure. Let's see which one boots up first."

\--

The pair eventually settled into a racing game, elbowing each other in the ribs and throwing jabs at each other over the starting menu as if they were in their teens again.

"Remember, whoever wins gets whatever they want from the loser." Noctis grinned.

"Yup. No matter the request."

"Don't fuck up, Prom."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

[START!]

\--

"Seriously you two? We're trying to get to Ardyn and you're up here playing video games?"

Prompto barely spared Gladio a glance. "Uh, yeah? Unfinished business. Gotta take care of it before we can't anymore."

The shield sighed and shook his head. "We're moving out. Wrap this up."

The younger pair groaned as Gladio left, reluctantly quitting out of the game.  
Prompto counted on his fingers as they walked to the back where Noctis had apparently turned on the arcade's power. "So that's...5 for me...and...6 for you. Looks like this one's yours, buddy." He bumped their hips together in a familiar gesture. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

Noctis paused, one hand on the generator that was -in fact- conveniently stored in the back of the arcade. "You know, if this was one of Gladio's shitty books, I'd probably ask you to marry me."

The blond froze, color rising in his face. "Noct...we can't..."

"I know...just...hear me out?" The king sighed and looked at his friend miserably. "All I want now...is for you to remember stuff like this. Stuff that makes us both happy...even if I'm not there to enjoy them with you..."

"...okay..." Prompto pulled his camera out of the armiger with a sheepish look. "One in the arcade before we turn the lights back off?"

Noctis laughed a bit. "Sure. For old time's sake."

"Hey. I'm not old, I'm gorgeous." Prompto teased as they walked back among the games. Noctis wrapped an arm around his waist while Prompto threw his own around his shoulders. "Say 'chocobo'!" The blond didn't comment on the subtle addition of weight in his pocket, instead focusing on getting a good picture of them both.

"Come on! We aren't waiting anymore!" Gladio's voice boomed through the building, sending the friends into a frenzied set of giggles as they ran to turn off the power and meet up with the two outside.

\--

"Where did you two get that one?" Cor looked over Prompto's shoulder as he scrolled through the pictures on his camera.

He chuckled, glancing at the door he was currently sat in front of with a fond look on his face "Noct and I broke into an arcade. I think he kickstarted a generator. Can royal magic even do that?"

Cor shook his head. "It wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen magic used for."

"Oh, I'll HAVE to hear that story." Prompto laughed and rested his head back against the wall. "...I'm...really gonna miss stuff like this..." He vaguely waved the camera around.

Cor rested a hand on the top of his head. "I know. Just...hold on to what memories you have together. Then, someday, you can tell kids embarrassing stories of the King of Light."

The blond smiled up at the Marshal. "Thanks."

Cor nodded and walked off, leaving Prompto to his thoughts.

For a moment he just sat there in silence before he remembered a small detail from when they were in the arcade. He hastily dug into his pocket, freezing a moment when his fingers brushed smooth metal. Slowly he pulled the object out of his pocket, staring at it as it rested in his palm.

The ring was simple, something Prompto had seen in a magazine one of the times they'd gone to the convenience store in the middle of the night and jokingly told Noctis if he were to get proposed to that that was what he wanted. It was a plain white gold band with a single black diamond set into it. Prompto had insisted it was a joke ('That is way too much for a ring, Noct, even for you.'), but there it was, sitting in his hand.

Solemnly, he slid the ring back into his pocket. He'd put it on a chain or something later, he told himself, then he'd ask Noctis about it when he found the right time to.

\--

He would never get that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kinks include ruining sexual situations with fluff, injecting happy moments into sad things, and crushing souls.
> 
> Here we are! The end! Phew... Time for a nap and more Sailor Moon to unwind for a bit lmao. Also, now that I'm done with this THING, I can finally respond to comments! Hooray!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And extra thanks to comments/kudos/bookmarks!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!
> 
> Edit: I found this and it's literally the exact ring I was picturing the whole time: https://www.google.com/shopping/product/16472440038674038426?q=men%27s+black+onyx+ring+with+diamond&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjZ6cy3qZ_aAhWCx4MKHReABfEQ20sIDA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First fic in a while and it's some more filth...yikes...
> 
> Anyway, a quick note on the underage tag, Noctis and Prompto are gonna be 16-17 in most of these chapters unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> Til next time~


End file.
